


sonnet 43

by watername



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: hernando politely rejects the concept of irony in love. (double drabble)





	sonnet 43

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from **thatdarkhairedgirl** on tumblr: for some reason, I’m attracted to you. lito/hernando(/+ daniela

there’s a language they’re not allowed to speak, even years in. language couched in fake reticence, ironic teasing, there’s a presumption of security and assuredness that’s never been part of their relationship. 

even when lito was closeted, his denials were big and expansive, dramatic gestures that hurt hernando, yes, but it was all part of the theatre. he learned to accept it because it wasn’t lito when he was home, with him. when lito lays down beside him, it was with his heart on his sleeve. lito doesn’t have an ounce of irony in him. he’s too sincere for it. 

hernando, even outside of his relationship with lito, has never been a huge fan of irony. irony is a gift only to those who have never had to hide. so for that, and for lito, he teases straightforward. he loves sincerely. 

 _for some reason_ becomes   _for so many reasons._ for lito’s sweetness. for hernando’s intellect. for lito’s quick smile and gentle soul. for hernando’s kindness and determination.

(for lito’s great ass, daniela interjects, and hernando nods in agreement)

for so many reasons, hernando is attracted to lito. he is never going to pretend otherwise for the sake of a joke.


End file.
